Morikawa C. Akira
All content of this article is the property of PunkGothica ''and as such cannot be used outside of discussions without permission. '''This article is a work-in-progress and will be continually edited as the story develops.' Morikawa Christine Akira is one of the three main characters of "Kingdom Hearts: Never Ending Tale", a fanfiction that features the Bleach setting as one of the worlds. Though she starts out as a "Screw the world" punk, she comes to genuinely care about what is going on around her after traveling the worlds. After she awakens her zanpakuto in the battle over the fake Karakura Town, she joins the shinigami in the battle against the Espada. Appearance Akira is a girl who's into dark colors. In her casual clothes, she can usually be seen in ripped jeans and black shirts, and her ears have several piercings each. She also has a black newsboy cap that she can often be seen wearing when not in possible battle situations, and she will do anything she can to keep it safe as it was a gift from her precious friends. While in shinigami garb, she makes only one minor alteration to her uniform. She rolls up the sleeves to her shoulders and pins them there instead of simply wearing a uniform without sleeves, giving the cloth around her shoulders a thick look. She wears her zanpakuto in a dark red sheath on her left hip. Akira's black hair is kept in a medium bob cut that helps to focus in on her green eyes. Her skin is smooth with a clear complexion, though her hands have some rough patches from her sword training since an early age. Akira's muscles are more toned than the expected figure of women, though they are not heavily so. If she takes off her shirt, for example, she has easily defined abs, but they aren't large, just enough to be noticable. These are some of the few things about herself that she is very self conscious about. Personality Akira's personality is very blunt. She is not afraid to and often will make lighthearted jabs at her friends, and expects them to do the same to her. Though she does show respect where it is due, most prominently shown by her in her interactions with the captains for their generosity in taking in her and her sisters, as well as her travel companion. Given the proper situation she can become very flustered, however. For example, if anyone sees her without a shirt and makes a comment about her muscular figure, she gets very embarassed even though she's proud of her strength. She knows the right person for her won't care about that, but she is still pretty sensitive about it. Especially around other girls. History Akira's adventure in the world of Bleach begins when she reunites with her sisters before entering the world. Unfortunately, when they entered the world they entered Las Noches in Hueco Mundo. After walking into a meeting of the Espada, Aizen decides to put them to good use and turns all four in attendance, three sisters and one apprentice, into perfect-half-shinigmi by using the Hogyouku. This "perfect melding" allows them to simultaniously exist in both the living and spirit realms, allowing them to use their zanpakuto freely in the human world without the need for gigai to walk around in. (Though their zanpakuto are hidden and summoned via kidou for this very reason.) After going through some basic training later described by Akira as "Hell" to the shinigami captains, and experiencing the dreams of her inner world several times in the span of time they were being trained, Aizen brought them to the fake Karakura Town to "assist" the top three Espada, knowing that they may as well have been canon fodder. Akira was sent to assist Coyote Starrk, though sat to the side as Starrk battled Kyouraku and had a conversation with Ukitake. She revealed to him that her group was not fighting for Aizen's side by choice, though was interrupted by a scream uttered by her sister Haruna. After rushing to her sister's aid, she finally awoke her zanpakuto's power and decided to help the shinigami in taking down the Arrancar. Along with her group they all did what they could though were ultimately defeated along with the other shinigami. After the battle, Akira and her group were allowed by the captains to join the Thirteen Squads with the understanding that once they learned to control their powers they would have to depart for a span of time. Akira herself was placed into Squad 8 and has been training hard ever since. Plot -Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc- About a month after the battle with Aizen had ended, and the girls were all placed into their squads for training, the zanpakuto Muramasa "liberated" the other zanpakuto. Naturally, this included Akira's Kaen Jotei. After an initial confrontation where Akira was completely overpowered, Kaen Jotei vanished for a time after being called to return to Muramasa's hideout. While Akira was getting her wounds treated, there came in various reports of the zanpakuto attacks. Though her wounds weren't severe, she was told not to return to battle until they had more information, unless absolutely necessary. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: While she isn't as strong as most shinigami simply due to lack of their intense training, she is very strong for her size when compared to an average human female. This can be most prominently seen if she isn't wearing a shirt or her bandages, which reveals that she has very toned abdominal muscles as well as defined arms. Swordsmanship: '''She is very proficient at using her own style of swordsmanship due to using her keyblade, but she has to learn the basics of the proper way to use a zanpakuto from the ground up. Zanpakutō '''Kaen Jotei (火炎女帝 , "Flame Empress") is Akira's zanpakuto. She awoke to Kaen Jotei's power after defending her sister Haruna from an attack during the battle over the fake Karakura Town. Kaen Jotei's spirit takes the form of a large bird that resembles an eagle made entirely out of flames. Though she has a third leg and long tailfeathers. Her sealed zanpakuto form is a regular katana with a rectangular tsuba. Her tsuba has four squares over where the corners of the rectangle would be, and her hilt is wrapped in dark red. Shikai: Kaen Jotei's release command is "Honou wo Hiromeru" '("Spread your flames"). When released, her tsuba and hilt turn a bright cherry red and the hilt wrapping turns into a rose red color. Her tsuba changes to a circular shape with several "pizza-slice" like holes cut around it, giving the impression of sunbeams spreading from the center. At the end of a hilt runs a silver jewelery-like chain that, if the sword is held horizontally, reaches to just about Akira's elbow with a small charm resembling a japanese dancing fan the same color as her hilt wrapping with small gold markings on it resembling whisps of flame. Upon activation, her blade becomes a red chokutou the same color as the wrapping, and is engulfed in flames that are tinted in a slight rose red color. :'Shikai Special Ability:' Kaen Jotei's shikai's main power is the manipulation of her red-tinted flames. Her techniques are generally named after either an aesthetic prominent in their use, or what the ability literally does. :*'Zan-en''' (斬炎 , "Cutting Flame"): Her initial technique used when Akira first awakened her Shikai. A special property of her flames is that they can have substance added to them. This property allows Kaen Jotei to unleash a wave of flames with a swing of her shikai that can both cut in a fashion similar to Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshou ability, as well as burn what touches the flames as well. :*'Sekichou' (赤蝶 ; Red Butterfly): The residual flames from Kaen Jotei's attacks (though they can be called directly from the flames surrounding the sword itself) form into variously sized butterflies ranging from the size of an American dime to the size of a Monarch butterfly, seemingly only made out of thin lines of spirit energy. These butterflies will fly and attach themselves to various surfaces as Akira dictates. :*'Hibara' (火バラ ; Fire Rose): The butterflies spawned from the Sekichou technique burst into flames and engulf whatever they had landed on, should there be enough butterflies that landed there. :: Bankai: Yet to be achieved. Trivia *Akira's middle name, Christine, has a deep meaning to her creator (as with her sisters). "Christopher" was a name that her creator's mother wanted to name him, but a different name was chosen in the end. "Christine" was chosen because it's a close approximation in feminine form. *The abilities "Sekichou" and "Hibara" used by her zanpakuto are a shout out to Portgas D. Ace of One Piece fame. The attacks were based off of Ace's "Hotarubi" (Firefly Light) and "Hidaruma" (Fire Doll) attacks. *Though having a middle name is unusual for someone of Japanese descent, the name comes from the fact that Akira and her sisters are half Japanese, and their birth mother was from America. They were given the names as a way to better fit in in English-speaking cultures, as well as to give them a name to go by in English if they need one. *Akira's creator has assigned the red rose as Akira's personal flower, representing "sacrifice, immortal love, health, and passion." Category:Shinigami Category:PunkGothica